


Меломания

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три эпизода, случившиеся вечером, когда в дом 221Б на Бейкер-стрит привезли граммофон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меломания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melolagnia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150247) by janeturenne. 



Терпсихора (греч. Τερψιχόρᾱ ) - муза, покровительница танцев и хорового пения

Иоганн Штраус «Звуки весеннего вальса»: www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqm9jaM5UPA

Граммофон прибывает в четверг.  
— Уотсон, хоть я и никогда не пожалею о нетрадиционности нашей личной жизни, есть, однако, определенные занятия, запрет на которые, налагаемый на нас обществом, я нахожу досадным.  
— Например?  
— Мне не хватает танцев.  
Уотсон, как всегда, удивляется.  
— Танцев?  
— Да, танцев. Окажете ли вы мне честь, мой дорогой друг?  
— Ну… я… кто из нас будет вести?  
Бровь Холмса более чем выразительна.  
Уотсон закатывает глаза и, кажется, готов уступить, но тут в его взгляде появляется дьявольский блеск.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Вы хотите танцевать, я буду вести.  
Холмс со смехом отвешивает изящный поклон вбок.  
— Ведите, доктор.

Иоганн Штраус, вальс «Венская кровь»: www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8LL3-knizk

Она отточила до совершенства искусство стука в дверь с подносом в руках.  
— Миссис Хадсон! — одновременно ревут два радостных голоса.  
Дверь открывается, и поднос забирается у нее из рук. Холмс, с игривой торжественностью, приглашает ее на вальс. Она без особого возмущения замечает, что диван, сдвинутый с дороги и оказавшийся слишком близко к камину, слегка подпалился.  
Уотсон расставляет чашки, пока высокий жилец кружит ее по комнате. Затем его сменяет доктор, и Холмс аккомпанирует им на скрипке.  
Бывают времена, когда дом 221 Б вовсе не служит обиталищем богов и героев. Миссис Хадсон богохульно позволяет себе любить эти времена больше всего.

Фредерик Шопен Концерт для фортепиано с оркестром №1 Ми минор Op. 11 www.youtube.com/watch?v=mz-RJwNe-a8

Одиннадцать часов. Огонь в камине умирает. Две фигуры гнездятся, вжавшись друг в друга, на диване.  
Струны ласкают, клавиши соблазняют. Мужчины сидят неподвижно, обнимая музыку так же, как обнимают друг друга. Концерт беспределен, но он заканчивается.  
Лицо Холмса появляется из жилета Уотсона. На какое-то мгновение его взгляд кажется потусторонним. Он быстро смаргивает.  
— Слишком цветисто, безусловно, Уотсон, но никто так хорошо не знал фортепиано, как он.  
Уотсон не поддерживает игру. Молча поднявшись, он протягивает руку. Божественность музыки оформляет каждое его движение.  
Холмс, пристыженный, берет протянутую руку и следует за своим любовником в постель.


End file.
